


Nightmares

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Cute Sam, Dean Has Nightmares, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Nightmares, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, True Mates, older brother Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been having some gruesome nightmares...</p><p>It's all just a part of pregnancy.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted this out soooo much earlier. In sorry it took forever, you would think since its summer I'd have more time. That's a lie. Real life sucks, I wish I was in like supernatural world with these three.

Dean woke up gasping, holding his stomach. He doesn't remember even falling asleep on Cas helping his chest.

He felt around and realized he was in his bed, with his mate, safe and sound.

Dean blew out a breath and relaxed. It was just a dream. He was fine, his pup was fine, everyone was fine. Just a dream.

More like nightmare that he seemed to have reoccuring. 

Cas didn't know of his dreams and Dean didn't want to tell him of what he didn't need to be concerned of.

They were just effects of his pregnancy, Dean knew this.

Didn't make it any better though.

Dean turned to Cas and stared at his mate sleeping. He was so peaceful.

Dean's hand came up and lightly ran across Cas's stubble-covered cheek.

Cas's eyes fluttered and he inhaled sharply, eyes fully opening.

Blue gazed into green.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

Dean sighed and relaxed, "Just can't sleep, didn't mean to wake you love."

"It's okay. Are you okay? From... Everything?"

Dean stared at Cas, at his earnest blue eyes, "About the Alpha attacking me?"

Cas nodded, "About that, About every shit thing that's been happening. That just keeps coming, one thing after another."

Dean deflated, "As long as I have you by my side with Sam and the pup, I'll be fine."

Cas nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~

 Dean was in the living room watching t.v.. Well he wasn't really watching, he was in his head with his thoughts.

For that, he didn't hear it see Cas calling to him.

 "Dean!"

Dean jolted and turned to look at Cas, face going to smiling, "Ya?"

Cas frowned, "I was asking what you would like for lunch, Sam wants macaroni with it too. Are you alright?"

Dean waved it off and shit the tv off and stood up, "We can have macaroni and sandwhiches. And I'm fine." He hobbled up to Cas and kissed his cheek, walking past him and out to the yard.

Sam was out there, picking dandelions.

"Hey kiddo, what're you doing?"

Sam's head snapped up and he smiled brightly at seeing Dean, who was sitting into a chair they had out back.

Sam ran up to Dean an gave him the bouquet of dandelions he had picked.

"Here De!"

Dean smiled and grabbed them, ruffling Sam's hair, "Thanks kiddo. I'll put them in water when I go inside."

Sam smiled and ran off. Dean sat in silence watching Sam chase a butterfly. Then Cas came out.

"Do you think Sammy's gonna be an Omega or Alpha?"

Cas sat next to Dean and looked at Sam, "Omega, kinda has the tendencies."

Dean shrugged, "I had the tendencies of an Alpha. I'm an Omega."

Cas smiled and laced their fingers together, "You do and I'm glad you're an Omega but I just think he'll be one like you."

Dean smiled, "Whatever he is," he rubbed the hand not holding Cas's down his stomach, "Whatever she is, I'll support them all the way."

Cas nodded and kissed Dean's hand, "Me too."

Dean handed Cas the dandelions Sam picked, "Will you go out these in water for me?"

Cas nodded and took the flowers.

~~~~~~~~~

Cas watched Dean throughout the day, he watched him space out every now and then just to jolt back to reality, so he wasn't suprised when later that night he felt Dean get out of bed.

"De-?"

Dean froze and looked back to Cas, hoping it was just sleep talking but what he saw were clear blue eyes staring at him.

Dean whispered, "Fuck."

 Cas sat up, "I stayed awake to keep an eye on you. You be been acting weird all day. Where were you going?"

"To the bathroom..."

Cas nodded, "Okay. I'll wait for you."

Dean nodded and went to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door.

Dean ran his hands through his hair. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go to sleep, he really didn't want those dreams, but he knew Cas wouldn't go to bed first.

Fuck.

Dean calmed himself down and walked out of the bathroom, going to sit on the bed, next to Cas.

Dean stared at his hands, "I have a confession."

Cas stared worriedly at Dean, "Okay?"

"I've been having these dreams-nightmarea. They've been waking me up at night."

Cas nodded, "Okay, what're they about?"

Dean was shaking now, Cas laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump

"Hey, it's alright. Their just nightmares. It's not going to come true."

Dean lift his face up to Cas, who took notice of Dean's tears cascading down his face.

Cas frowned and brought Dean into his arms, "How long have you been having these dreams baby? Is it bout the Alpha who attacked you?"

Dean held onto Cas's t-shirt with his fist, shaking his head, "Couple weeks and no, it's not. I-I don't care about the fucking Alpha, he's gone."

"Why didn't you tell me? What are they?" Dean sobbed into Cas's shirt.

"I-It's about the people who killed my parents... T-Their back... They kill you and Sammy. Our pup. Need to finish everyone off that I love."

Cas kissed Dean's head, "That won't happen, what they did to your parents, that was a one-time thing."

Dean shook his head, "You don't know that. They can totally do that. Then I won't have anyone... I'd have lost my brother. My baby. My true mate, I can't find another mate. Not one I'd love like you."

Cas held him tighter, "It  _won't_ happen. I wont let it. I am going to always be here. So will Sammy and our pup is  _not_ going anywhere, not until it's time for her to come out of your womb. Pregnancy makes you dream that kind of crap. You know that, it won't happen. I will never let it."

Dean nodded and looked up to Cas, "Can you just- just hold me?"

Cas nodded and kissed him deeply, one hand going to his rounded stomach and carressing their pup, "Always."

 


End file.
